Początek
by Stokrot
Summary: Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg dokonuje wyboru. Z dedykacją dla Clio za nieświadome zarażenie mnie pewnym pairingiem.


**Początek**

_Tacy podobni_, myśli Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg, otwierając szkatułę z biżuterią. Te same ostre, wyraziste rysy, te same lekko skośne oczy w oprawie długich ciemnych rzęs, różniące się jedynie barwą. Jasne, regularnie zarysowane brwi. Włosy, nieomal tak samo okalające twarze, choć różnej długości i w innym odcieniu bladego złota. Te same szczupłe dłonie o długich, smukłych palcach…

Podobni — nie jak kuzyni. Jak bracia.

A jednak…

* * *

_Gdy Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg pierwszy raz spotyka Shuriego Oaka, z początku jest zauroczona. Nic w tym zresztą dziwnego — to dzień jej piętnastych urodzin, a Shuri znakomicie prezentuje się w mundurze i ma oczy barwy akwamarynów. W sali balowej cesarskiego pałacu nie ma chyba panny, która nie powiodłaby za nim powłóczystym spojrzeniem — i podczas pierwszego wspólnego tańca cesarzówna naprawdę uważa się za wybrankę losu._

_Iluzja pryska prędzej, niż mogłaby oczekiwać. Wprawdzie początek rozmowy nie zwiastuje jeszcze katastrofy, ale z czasem Ouka uświadamia sobie, że Shuri nie traktuje jej bynajmniej jak równorzędnej partnerki w dyskusji. Nie zależy mu, by odpowiadała, nie obchodzi go jej punkt widzenia; oczekuje tylko, by z podobnym jak on zachwytem wysłuchiwała wywodów, na jedyny temat, jaki wydaje się go interesować — jego własny. _

_Po niespełna godzinie cesarzówna ma już serdecznie dość swojego towarzysza. Shuri Oak każdą swą wypowiedź, nawet na najbardziej odległy temat, w jakiś niepojęty sposób potrafi sprowadzić do własnej osoby; zaś o wszystkich, którzy stoją choćby odrobinę niżej od niego, wypowiada się z lekceważeniem i pogardą. W błękitnych oczach nie odbija się nikt poza samym Shurim, który we własnej opinii jest najprzystojniejszy, najbardziej utalentowany i najbardziej godny przywilejów — podczas gdy według Ouki jest ledwie pustym, rozpieszczonym dzieciakiem, samolubnym, zarozumiałym i zapatrzonym w siebie. Nie ma w nim nic, co mogłoby jej imponować. Nic, co mogłoby ją pociągać… _

_Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru Shuri Oak zostaje ogłoszony jej narzeczonym. _

_Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg nie może pogodzić się z faktem, że dokonano wyboru bez jej wiedzy. _

_

* * *

_

_Nie pytali o nic_, przemyka przez głowę Ouce. Na chwilę unosi wzrok znad szkatuły, spogląda w lustro — jest ubrana w jasnoniebieską suknię. _Nikt nigdy nie pytał mnie o zdanie…_

Aż do jego przybycia.

* * *

_Gdy Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg po raz pierwszy spotyka Hakurena Oaka, początkowo jest pełna uprzedzeń. Nie ma się czemu dziwić — w jej pamięci wciąż żywe jest spotkanie z Shurim. Czemu ten cały Hakuren miałby różnić się od kuzyna? Wszak obaj pochodzą z tego samego rodu… _

_Przez pierwszych kilka dni wątpliwości wydają się wcale zasadne: Hakuren Oak sprawia na niej wrażenie cokolwiek wyniosłego i bardziej niż trochę próżnego. Stopniowo jednak lody zaczynają pękać i to szybciej, niż mogła przewidzieć. Hakuren zdaje się być całkowitym przeciwieństwem Shuriego: nie pyszni się, nie wywyższa, nie wyolbrzymia własnych zasług — ale też nie wdzięczy, nie narzuca, nie zabiega usilnie o jej względy, jak czyni to większość osób na cesarskim dworze. Jest sobą — i pozwala, by Ouka sama wyrobiła sobie opinię na jego temat. Ona zaś odkrywa, że nie potrafi go nie słuchać, gdy Hakuren zaczyna opowiadać o wszystkim, czego zawsze chciała się dowiedzieć… czego nigdy jej wiedzieć nie pozwalano. Hakuren Oak mówi o tym, co naprawdę ważne i choć jest tak niewiele od niej starszy, jego słowa przepełnia mądrość. Jest też pierwszą osobą, która naprawdę słucha, co cesarzówna ma do powiedzenia — i nie waha się jej skrytykować, jeśli trzeba; i pierwszą która odpowiada na jej pytania, wyczerpująco i szczerze. To dzięki niemu Ouka odnajduje swój cel i siły, by do niego dążyć. _

_Oczy Hakurena Oaka mają barwę ametystu i nie ma w nich cienia pogardy; jest za to głęboka chęć zrozumienia każdej żywej istoty. Hakuren pragnie przede wszystkim pomagać innym — i Ouka chce być taka jak on. Nie tylko dlatego, że jej imponuje — ale dlatego, by kiedyś móc go wesprzeć. Chciałaby jak najdłużej mieć go u swego boku… _

_Po dwóch tygodniach próby Hakuren Oak zostaje oficjalnie mianowany jej nauczycielem. Tym razem Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg dziękuje losowi, że wybrano za nią. _

_

* * *

_

_Jak to możliwe?_, myśli Ouka, jej palce przesuwają się po gładkich powierzchniach klejnotów. Naszyjnik z akwamarynów pasowałby idealnie. _Tacy podobni — a przecież tak bardzo różni. Jak…_

Jak ogień i woda. Piasek i skała. Zmierzch i świt.

Czerń — i biel. Oak — i Oak.

Idealna sprzeczność. Doskonałe przeciwieństwo — całkiem jak z traktatu o naturze rzeczy.

Jak to możliwe, że jest między nimi pokrewieństwo? Więzy krwi? Czy faktycznie mogą być kuzynami w pierwszej linii, jeżeli dzieli ich niemal wszystko — choćby nawet wygląd czynił z nich braci?

A skoro rzeczywiście tak jest — czemu kolejny raz zdecydowano za nią?

Akwamaryn i ametyst… Ha.

Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg uśmiecha się lekko, pewnym ruchem wyjmuje ze szkatuły wybrany wisior, zapina na szyi. Jest następczynią tronu. Przyszłą cesarzową. Nie pozwoli dłużej, by ktokolwiek dokonywał wyboru w jej imieniu.

Pojedynczy, pięknie oszlifowany ametyst wyraźnie odcina się ciemnym fioletem od błękitu sukni.

To dopiero początek.


End file.
